finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XIII allusions
The following is list of allusions: Final Fantasy series ''Final Fantasy *The fal'Cie Titan is a reference to the recurring summon that first appeared in ''Final Fantasy. *Lightning's sister's name, Serah, could possibly be reference to Princess Sarah. *The central pavillion of Nautilus Park resembles the head of a Black Mage. ''Final Fantasy II *The airship [[Palamecia (Final Fantasy XIII)|''Palamecia]] is named after Palamecian Empire. ''Final Fantasy III *Nautilus is named after an airship in ''Final Fantasy III. *Hecatoncheir first appeared as a late-game boss in Final Fantasy III. His name in the NES version is Hekaton, which is what Vanille calls Hecatoncheir. ''Final Fantasy IV *The city Palumpolum is a reference to the twins Palom and Porom. *The weapon Kain's Lance and Fang's Full ATB Skill '''Highwind' are references to Kain Highwind. *Snow's weapon Feymark is a reference to the Feymarch. *Lightning and Serah's last name Farron references the last name of Rosa Joanna Farrell. *Oerba Yun Fang may be a referance to Yang Fang Leiden ''Final Fantasy V *The fal'Cie Phoenix is a reference to the recurring summon that first appeared in ''Final Fantasy V. *The fal'Cie Carbuncle is a reference to the recurring summon that first appeared in Final Fantasy V. *The fal'Cie Atomos is a reference to the boss from Final Fantasy V and the recurring summon. *The fal'Cie Barthandelus shares its Japanese name with the enemy Baldanders from Final Fantasy V. *The Achievements/Trophies Kelger's Cup, Xezat's Chalice, Dorgann's Trophy, and Galuf's Grail are all named after the Warriors of Dawn. *Gilgamesh has a shop named after him, "Gilgamesh, Inc." ''Final Fantasy VI *The fal'Cie Bismarck is a reference to the esper of the same name in ''Final Fantasy VI. *In Nautilus, a child chasing after other children shouts "Run, run, or you will be well done" when approached, a quote uttered by Kefka Palazzo. *Ragnarok is a reference to the name of the weapon and summon of the same name. ''Final Fantasy VII *[[The Proudclad|The ''Proudclad]] is similar in use to Proud Clod. The spelling and pronunciation of the two words in Japanese are identical. *The fal'Cie Kujata is a reference to the summon Kjata in Final Fantasy VII. *Fang references the term, "Lady Luck", which is said from Cid Highwind at the end of Final Fantasy VII. *Fang's Full ATB Skill and Cid's strongest Limit Break are both named Highwind. ''Final Fantasy VIII *The fal'Cie Eden and Cocoon's capital name are a reference to the GF Eden from ''Final Fantasy VIII. *The Japanese name to Sazh's Full ATB Skill Desperado, is a reference to Laguna Loire's Limit Break *Lightning uses a Gunblade like Squall; however, their uses are different. In addition, one of Lightning's weapons is called the Lionheart, Squall's ultimate weapon. *The city of Nautilus is also the name of a store in Dollet. ''Final Fantasy IX *The Airship [[Lindblum (Final Fantasy XIII)|''Lindblum]] is named after the City of Lindblum. *The fal'Cie Dahaka shares its name with the Japanese for Taharka fought in Ipsen's Castle. *The term Eidolon was first applied to the summons from this game. ''Final Fantasy X *The fal'Cie Anima is a reference to the aeon Anima as summoned by Seymour in ''Final Fantasy X. *Hope's animation of Full ATB Skill, Last Resort, greatly resembles the Holy spell. *The summon animation of Bahamut greatly resembles one of its Final Fantasy X counterpart. *Hope's hair style resembles Tidus's. *Gapra Whitewood and Lake Bresha bear similiar visual appearances to the Macalania Woods and Lake Macalania respectively. *A mechanical version of Valefor, Yuna's first summon in Final Fantasy X, is seen at the Nautilus during the Pompa Sancta as one of the Eidolons used in the battle. ''Final Fantasy X-2 * In the English version, Fang makes a couple references to "Lady Luck". While in the Japanese version she simply refers to miracle. * Hope's '''Full ATB Skill', Last Resort, is a reference to the Garment Grid of the same name. ''Final Fantasy XI * Hope's '''Full ATB Skill', Last Resort, is a reference to the Dark Knight skill of the same name. ''Final Fantasy XII * All of Sazh's weapons are named after constellations, similar in the way that all Guns of ''Final Fantasy XII are named after stars. * The name Undying is also used as the name of the final boss in Final Fantasy XII. * The Thexteron may be a reference to the Thextera enemy. Other Squaresoft/ Square Enix games ''Chrono Trigger * The Fiendlord's Keep in Nautilus, where Sazh fights Brynhildr, is also the name of the castle of Magus, an early antagonist and later party member in Chrono Trigger. Chrono Cross * Lake Bresha seems to have taken inspiration of its appearance from the Dead Sea. Kingdom Hearts * Omega Weapon, Lightning's Tier 3 Weapon, is one of the Keyblade models used by Roxas in ''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. The weapon in turn, like the Ultima Weapon, is named after an Final Fantasy enemy. * The final dungeon of the game, Orphan's Cradle, is similiar in design to The Castle That Never Was in The World That Never Was from Kingdom Hearts II. The Castle That Never Was also serves as the last dungeon in Kingdom Hearts II. Non-Square Enix related ''Pokémon'' *'Aster Protoflorian' physically resembles the Pokémon, Bulbasaur. Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas *Part of Chapter 4, where Sazh and Vanille go through the scrap processing plant, is called Loathing and Fear. Sure enough, the Gremlin (Final Fantasy XIII) enemies resemble bats. Folklore *Many of Hope's weapons are themed around bird-like creatures from various world mythologies. *Hope's final upgraded weapon, Nue, is a reference to the Japanese chimera of the same name with the head of a monkey, the body of a raccoon dog, the legs of a tiger, and the tail in the form of a snake's body. Sumerian Mythlogy * In the Sunleth Waterscape, the two bosses Enki and Enlil are two gods of ancient Sumerian. Enki(Ea), the god of waters and wisdom and Enlil(Ellil), the god of winds and storms. * Edimmu is an evil utukku or specter. *Ugallu is a consort of Ninurta. Roman and Byzantine Empires * In its first form, and second form's decorations, the face of Orphan's angelic half references the design of Sol Invictus, the Roman Sun God. Furthermore, the angel's posture and the color scheme of Orphan's first form (and Dysley's attire) reflect the art-style and sacred "purple and white" coloring used by the Byzantine Empire. * All of the Undying are named after enemies of the Roman Empire. Literature * Two bosses fought in Orphan's Cradle, Jabberwocky and Bandersnatch, are two creatures from Lewis Carroll's famous poem "Jabberwocky". Catholic Church * Galenth Dysley bears a resemblance to Pope Benedict XVI. Please note that real life religious leaders cannot turn into mechanical monsters with massive amounts of magical power on command and are generally considered to be mostly harmless. Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Allusions Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Allusions